Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of display technology, and more particularly to a backlight module and a display apparatus.
Description of Prior Art
At the present time, LCD devices are used extensively as display units of electronic apparatus on a variety of electronic products, and borders of these electronic apparatus become increasingly narrow. Since the backlight module is an important component of LCD devices, its borders must also be getting narrower and narrower.
With reference to FIG. 1, a structure of a backlight module provided by the prior art is illustrated, and the backlight module comprises a plastic frame 10, a reflection sheet 20, a light guide plate 30, and an optical film set 40. The reflection sheet 20, the light guide plate 30, and the optical film set 40 are all disposed inside the plastic frame 10. The light guide plate 30 is disposed on the reflection sheet 20, the optical film set 40 is disposed on the light guide plate 30, and the reflection sheet 20 is bonded to a bottom surface of the plastic frame 10 by a double-sided adhesive 50. Owing to the current rapid development of the plastic frame art, however, the width of the plastic frame 10 is further narrowed. When the increasingly narrower plastic frame and the reflection sheet are bonded together by the double-sided adhesive, the bonding strength may be affected by an external forces thereby resulting in unstable bonding between the reflection sheet 20 and the plastic frame 10 and the reflection sheet 20 and the plastic frame are likely to come unstuck or even be apart from each other.
Therefore, there is a need for providing a new solution to solve the foregoing problems.